Internet Horror Show
by Galionne
Summary: Ou quand les meilleures histoires d'horreur d'internet rencontre Salut les Geeks, Minute Papillon, What the Cut! et autres... (Recueil d'OS; rating T pour l'instant mais passera sûrement au M)
1. L'homme à la fenêtre (SLG)

**NdA :** Il est minuit passé et je traduis des histoires d'horreur… Tout va bien messieurs dames! Bon, sinon, j'écoute énormément de narrateurs de creepypastas ( **CreepyPastaJr, MrCreepyPasta, KingSpook, Mr. Nightmare,…)** qui m'ont fait découvrir des creepypastas vraiment flippantes (pas comme Jeff the Killer trololololol). Et certaines d'entre elles m'ont vraiment _, vraiment_ plut et fait cauchemarder, au point que j'ai eu envie de les réécrire façons Webshow français! **Voici donc un recueil d'OS type horreur bien gore et bien creepy sur SLG, WTC, Minute Papiloon,…** que j'updaterais de manière surement assez irrégulières quand j'aurais le temps/que je tomberais sur une creepypasta qui me plaît/que je n'arriverais pas à avancer dans mes autres projets.

Alors, qu'on soit bien clair: **JE N'AI PAS ECRIS LES CREEPYPASTAS D'ORIGINES UTILISEES DANS CES OS (les auteurs seront crédités dans les descriptions)**. En revanche c'est moi qui les ais traduit (la plupart du temps) de l'anglais vers le français et qui les ais entièrement réécrites pour les mettre à la sauce web français.

 **Voilà, sur ce, bonne lecture et bon cauchemars~**

* * *

Creepypasta: **I'm a 911 operator, just had the most terrifying call…** par **HiggsThunder** sur **Reddit No Sleep**

* * *

«-Allô?

-M-Mathieu? Mathieu c'est toi?

-… Geek? Non mais t'as vu l'heure qu'il est?! T'es censé être couché à cette heure-ci-

-Y-Y-Y'a un homme qui marche en rond dans le jardin Mathieu, j'ai peur!»

Le vidéaste marqua une pause, surpris, avant d'entendre le sa personnalité la plus jeune fondre en larmes.

«-Hé, hé, calme-toi d'accord? T'es sûre que c'est pas le Redneck qui s'est encore saoulé avec ses bières?

-N-Non, il est sortit boire un coup avec le Syndicaliste…

-Et moi qui lui avais dit de te surveiller pendant que les autres étaient sortit…, soupira Mathieu, Bon, donc y'a un mec dehors c'est ça?

-Oui… J'étais descendu pour aller aux toilettes et j'ai entendu quelqu'un marcher dans la neige… E-Et quand j'ai regardé il était dehors… Il a l'air bizarre…»

Le présentateur de Salut les Geeks soupira.

«-T'es tout seul à la maison là?

-Oui…

-D'accord, va vérifier que toutes les fenêtres sont fermées et que la porte est bien verrouillée.»

Le vidéaste entendit les pas du gamer alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

«-Il est trop flippant, on dirait que- Q-Quoi?

-… Geek?

-… I-Il est debout sur ses mains…

-…Quoi?

-J'ai arrêté de le regarder deux minutes e-et maintenant il est debout sur ses mains… Il s'est rapproché… J'crois qu'il me vois; il me regarde avec un grand sourire… Mathieu j't'en supplie rentre à la maison j'ai trop peur!»

Le présentateur eut un frémissement et se leva en entendant le Geek sangloter au téléphone. Il sortit du bar et se dirigea vers sa voiture en tirant ses clés de sa poche.

«-Ok calme toi; calme toi; j'arrive! Est-ce que la porte est fermée?

-J-Je vais voir… Je marche en arrière c-comme ça je peux le voir…

-Je vais appeler le Prof et la Fille pour qu'ils rentrent aussi, d'accord? Ça va aller.

-D'accord… Je vais devoir arrêter de le regarder deux secondes pour vérifier.

-Vas-y, mais reste bien au téléphone avec moi.»

Le bruit des clés résonna dans l'appareil, suivant d'un soupir de soulagement.

«-C'est bon, c'est veroui- AAAH!

-Quoi? Quoi?! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!

-I-Il a collé son visage sur la vitre! Il a collé son visage sur la vitre! Mathieu il est collé à la vitre de la cuisine e-et il me regarde!»

Les sanglots et la panique étaient plus qu'audibles dans la voix du benjamin.

«-Mathieu j'ai peur!

-Geek calme-toi! Tu vas aller t'enfermer dans ta chambre et attendre qu'on revienne, d'accord?

-I-Il me lâche pas du regard… Il va me faire du mal…

-Geek! Dans ta chambre!»

Mais le gamer ne l'écoutait plus, sanglotant de plus en plus fort avec une respiration laborieuse.

«P-Pourquoi?! P-P-Pourquoi vous m'avez l-laissé tout seul à l-la maison?! Pourquoi vous- P-Pourquoi… Il bouge… I-Il secoue la tête; il entend ce que je dis… Mathieu… Il me fait signe… I-Il dit que… Que je suis pas tout seul-?»

Le vidéaste s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'un hurlement déchira les sanglots du plus jeune. Mathieu eut un sursaut et s'arrêta, tremblant.

«-… G-Geek? Je… J'ai entendu un grand bruit, est ce que ça va?

-…

-… G-Geek?!»


	2. Le Fil (Mr Yéyé)

**So I Thought I Ate a Spider in My Sleep...** par **M59Gar** sur **Creepypasta Wikia**

* * *

 **(Point de vu de Mr Yéyé)**

Je me souviens de cette nuit où je me suis réveillé groggy et confus encore très vivement. J'ai grogné, cligné des yeux, bougeant lentement ma bouche en fixant le plafond. Il y a avait une sorte de fil bizarre ou quelque chose du genre sur ma lèvre… En tirant dessus, j'ai sentit un très léger pincement à l'arrière de ma gorge et il m'a fallu près de trois secondes entières pour le sortir complètement. Dégouté et confus je l'ai tenu au faible clair de lune qui filtrait entre mes volets pour l'observer de plus près. C'était quoi ce truc? Un cheveu? C'est vrai qu'outre le chant, j'étais connu pour mes longues et soyeuses mèches noires... Mais ce filament était beaucoup plus clair; beaucoup plus fin qu'un de mes cheveux et plus collant…

Je me senti soudain nauséeux à l'idée qu'il s'agissait probablement d'un fil de soie provenant d'une toile d'araignée. Est-ce que je venais de bouffer une araignée dans mon sommeil? Nom de dieu!

Cette nuit-là je me suis levé sans pouvoir me rendormir. Heureusement l'arrivée du matin à vite dissipé toute mes inquiétudes: si j'avais bel et bien réussit à manger une araignée pendant mon sommeil, elle était certainement déjà morte et digérée par l'acide gastrique de mon estomac.

Quelques semaines passèrent sans que je ne repense à l'incident.

Puis j'ai commencé à remarquer, lentement, que j'avais de plus en plus de mal à suivre mon rythme habituel. Je dormais mal- les rares fois où je parvenais à m'endormir. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait simplement de la saison ou de mes allergies… Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme en plein enregistrement d'une chanson et que le reste de mon équipe me force à aller voir le docteur.

Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les médecins, mais j'étais fatigué d'être fatigué alors j'ai décidé de me bouger et d'y aller quand même.

Je suis resté assis dans la salle d'attente pendant un bon moment. Intérieurement, je priais pour qu'il me passe des vitamines, des pilules, du sirop ou n'importe quoi…

Je suis resté assis bien sagement pendant que l'infirmière me faisait tous les tests habituels- pression artérielle, pouls et tout le bazar. Apparemment, tout était en ordre. Elle sortit de la pièce et me laissa patienter encore un moment.

Puis ce fut au tour du médecin d'entrer dans la pièce et de me saluer sans même me regarder. Elle me demanda mes symptômes, fit oui de la tête de temps à autres puis m'ausculta avec son stéthoscope. C'est à ce moment qu'elle fronça les sourcils.

«-C'est peut-être des allergies, ou même de l'asthme. On dirait que ça gratte un peu là-dedans.

-C'est ce que je pensais, lui répondis-je, Mais je n'étais pas sûre… Ha, pendant un moment j'ai même cru que c'était cette araignée que j'ai avalé…»

Elle leva enfin le regard de ses papiers et me fixa avec des yeux ronds.

«-Vous avez… Avalé une araignée?

-Dans mon sommeil, il y a quelques semaines.»

Elle hésita.

«Il y a cette nouvelle infestation d'araignées- africaines, je crois. On a eu quelques mauvaises réactions suite à des morsures récemment. Je ne suis sûre de rien, mais si elle a mordue votre œsophage ou votre estomac vous ne l'auriez pas sentie et il serait possible que vous fassiez une mauvaise réaction. On va faire quelques analyses supplémentaires pour être sûre.»

Confus et inquiet mais plein d'espoir je suivis ses indication et me dirigea vers le bâtiment voisin pour une radio. La longue attente de près d'une heure me permit de remplir tout les formulaires et de feuilleter tout les magazines avant qu'ils ne m'appellent enfin.

«Monsieur Yéyé? C'est à vous!»

Je suivis un jeune assistant jusque dans la chambre d'imagerie. J'avais déjà vu ça à la télé, mais l'expérience était beaucoup plus intense qu'elle en avait l'air. J'ai dû rester allonger pendant je ne sais combien de temps, combattant mes soudaines envies de me gratter, de tousser ou d'éternuer pendant que j'attendais. Quand la torture fut enfin finie je pouvais sentir une quinte de toux monstrueuse arriver.

Un assistant entra en souriant dans la pièce et commença à vérifier les radios. Bon, c'était enfin fini. Il était temps de sortir d'ici et de-

Un autre assistant passa la tête par la porte. Un médecin se tenait derrière lui. Ils firent signe à leur collègue de les rejoindre, et je me retrouvais momentanément seul. Je me relevais en position assise et les observait échanger des messes-basses à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Ils finirent enfin par revenir vers moi.

«Il faudrait que vous nous suiviez, s'il vous plaît. Ce n'est pas une urgence, nous devons juste vous parler en privé.»

Je commençais à avoir chaud à cause de ma quinte de toux approchante, mais je les suivis tout de même dans une petite pièce où ils me demandèrent d m'asseoir et me tendirent une bassine.

«-Il faut que vous fermiez les yeux et que vous toussiez dans cette poubelle, d'accord?, me demanda le médecin d'une voix tremblante, Et surtout quoi que vous fassiez n'ouvrez pas les yeux. C'est important que vous ne regardiez pas à cause de heu- la machine.

-M'ouais, la machine…» maugréais-je.

Leurs craintes mal dissimulées me fichaient la trouille, mais j'étais plus que prêt à me mettre à tousser pour soulager la douleur dans ma gorge. Je me penchais au dessus du seau et me mit à tousser violemment, laissant échapper de nombreux souffles qui me semblaient pleins d'une poussière étrange et de fines particules. Est-ce que j'avais inhalé un truc radioactif de la machine?

Je continuais de tousser et commença à goûter du sang. Je fis une pause, prenant quelques instants pour inspirer et expirer. Ils me pressèrent de continuer à tousser, leurs voix tremblant de peur et de dégoût.

«Allez-y, vous y êtes presque.» m'encouragea l'un des assistants, sa main tremblant sur mon épaule.

La dernière toux secoua mon corps tout entier dans un spasme d'une violence inouïe, et je sentis des caillots de particules remonter ma gorge pour enfin s'échapper. Crachant et forçant le peu d'air qu'il me restait hors de mes poumons, je parvins enfin à tout faire sortir.

Me sentant nettement mieux, je fis l'erreur de me détendre- et d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le médecin dut voir mon visage horrifié car il s'empressa d'agripper fermement mes épaules.

«Ne paniquez pas. Tout va bien maintenant. C'est juste que- nous avions vu le post-it à propos de cette araignée que vous pensiez avoir avalé, et nous avons vérifié votre estomac mais tout était en ordre. C'était… Eh bien, elles sont attirées par les courants d'air, vous voyez… Et elle avait fait des toiles, et pondue des œufs… Des milliers d'œufs… Dans vos poumons.»

Sous le choc, j'acquiesçais doucement, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit à part fixer les trois centimètres de bébés arachnides qui tapissaient le fonde la bassine…


	3. Un Robot Malchanceux (Minute Papillon)

**Unlucky Robot** par **ipostatmidnight**

* * *

 **(Point de vue du Gamin)**

Quand j'étais petit, j'avais toujours beaucoup de mal à me faire des amis. Pourtant je n'étais pas si différent des autres enfants du voisinage; j'étais plutôt ordinairel, casse-cou et très curieux… J'étais un enfant normal, jusqu'à cette nuit d'Halloween ou ma chance a tournée.

Pour mon costume de cette année, je portais une boîte emballée de papier aluminium. Il y avait des lumières clignotantes et des boutons en plastiques collés à l'avant, et j'avais découpé deux trous pour les bras, recouvert par ces espèces de tubes flexibles de ventilation. Avec une passoire en métal attachée sur ma tête et un pistolet laser en plastique, j'étais une véritable machine à tuer en carton. Humains, gare à vous…

Kriss a pris des photos, puis m'a emmené dans la rue pour que je parte en quête de bonbons, sucettes et autres cochonneries. Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à la maison des Sommet…

Comme nous, ils étaient nouveaux en ville. Je les vois encore comme 'des vieux', mais le plus jeune de leur famille devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus que moi. Ils devaient être plutôt riches aussi, parce que le type à la porte qui s'occupait de la distribution donnait carrément des barres chocolatées et des paquets de bonbons entiers. La nouvelle s'était donc très vite répandue que c'était chez eux qu'il fallait aller.

Quand je suis arrivé à la porte, un homme tout habillé de noir m'a tendu un paquet de sucettes et deux barres chocolatées. Il me faisait un peu peur avec ses grosses lunettes noires malgré la nuit tombée et sa cigarette au coin de la bouche… Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air très content, comme si Halloween était une sorte de corvée pour lui… J'ai mis les friandises dans mon sac et l'ai remercié avant de repartir. C'est alors que j'ai remarqué quelqu'un à la fenêtre: le plus jeune des Sommet, en t-shirt rouge avec une casquette à l'envers, me regardait. Il avait l'air un peu bizarre lui aussi; presque comme s'il était triste… Je lui ai fais un signe de la main pour être polit et son expression s'est encore assombrit.

Après ça, je crois qu'il nous a suivit.

Kriss m'a dit qu'il le voyait chaque fois qu'il se retournait. Il gardait ses distances, mais il était évident qu'il nous suivait en se cachant derrière les arbres, les buissons et les palissades des maisons. Au bout d'un moment, Kriss en a eu marre. Il m'a pris par la main et on est allé le voir tout les deux. En me rapprochant j'ai put constater que le plus jeune Sommet avait des bleus sur le visage et un œil au beurre noir. Il boitait un peu, aussi… Kriss avait dut le remarquer lui-aussi parce que son comportement s'était tout de suite adoucit.

«Tu… D-Devrais prendre ça…»

D'une main légèrement tremblante, le petit Sommet me tendit une nouvelle barre chocolatée. Il s'approcha de moi, me murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et me fit promettre de ne rien dire à Kriss.

J'étais un bon garçon. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Il m'avait dit que si je me taisais et que je mangeais sa barre chocolatée avant toutes les confiseries que l'homme en noir m'avait données, je serais un robot très chanceux. Et mis a part un petit mal de ventre cette soirée-là, je suppose je l'ai été…

Mais après cette nuit, j'ai subitement eu beaucoup plus de mal à me faire des amis.

Parce qu'après cette nuit, il ne restait plus beaucoup d'enfants dans le voisinage…


	4. Distrait (SLG)

**Ditzy** par **Ipostatmidnight**

(Ship proposé par Mathilde sur Twitter. Je sais que c'est assez vague mais bon... C'est une creepypasta après tout XD)

* * *

«-Bon, c'est officiel, lança le Patron, On est dans un film d'horreur.

-De quoi gros?, demanda le Hippie d'une voix fatigué.

-Regarde autour de nous. Il fait nuit, ma caisse vient de tomber en panne au milieu d'une petite route de forêt bien lugubre et l'orage gronde. Y'a même une vieille maison glauque et abandonnée qui attend juste qu'on vienne frapper à la porte. Flippant, hein?»

Le beatnik l'ignora, préférant regarder dehors à travers le pare-brise recouvert d'eau.

«Pourquoi les gens font ça?, marmonna-t-il, Je me suis toujours demandé…»

Le Patron soupira. Il essayait de s'amuser, mais le Hippie n'arrêtait pas d'être distrait par la moindre petite chose…

«-Font quoi?, grommela-t-il.

-Là-haut, pendues aux lignes téléphoniques.

-… Les chaussures?

-Ouais gros… Pourquoi les gens balancent leurs chaussures là-haut? A quoi ça sert?

-J'en sais rien gamin, répondit le Patron en haussant les épaules, Peut-être qu'ils s'emmerdent. Ce qui m'inquiète plus c'est qu'on doit se barrer de ce film d'horreur.

-Alors on devrait pas.

-Devrait pas quoi?

-Aller frapper à la porte de la maison glauque et abandonnée. Si on est dans un film d'horreur, ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup gros.»

Le Patron eut un sourire en coin.

«T'es pas si con qu'ça pour un beatnik défoncé. Mais dans ce cas, si on passe la nuit dans la voiture, va falloir qu'on se réchauffe…»

Il arqua un sourcil et glissa une main le long de la cuisse du Hippie- avant que le pacifiste ne la gifle pour l'enlever.

«-Mais si on est dans un film d'horreur, on est foutus quoi qu'on fasse. Si on part, on tombera sur des monstres en chemin. Si on reste, c'est eux qui nous tomberont dessus. Faut bien qu'ils mettent l'horreur quelque part gros…

-M'ouais, marmonna le Patron, Faut qu'on trouve un plan alors. Peut-être dans un endroit plus confortable. Comme la banquette arrière.»

Le vent souffla plus fort, secouant la voiture alors que le Hippie fit non de la tête.

«Nan gros, faut pas déconner quand on est dans un-»

Un bruit sourd retentit et ils sursautèrent tout les deux. Après quelques instants de silence, le Hippie se pencha en avant.

«-Les chaussures. Elles sont tombées sur le capot.

-Putain, siffla le Patron, ça m'a fait flipper cette connerie!»

Le Hippie plissa les yeux, fixant toujours la paire de baskets.

«On dirait qu'il y quelque chose dans-»

Il fut interrompu une nouvelle fois, cette fois par la voiture elle-même lorsque le véhicule s'affaissa brutalement avant de rebondir. Quelque chose de lourd venait d'atterir sur le coffre.

«-Bordel, t'es pas sérieux?!, gronda le Patron, Y'a un connard qui vient de sauter sur ma voiture!

-Gros attends! Y'a quelque chose dans les-»

Mais l'homme en noir était déjà sortit du véhicule en claquant furieusement la porte, grognant quelque chose à propos de rayures sur sa carrosserie et de l'assurance. Il se dirigea vers le coffre lorsque le Hippie entendit un hurlement de pure terreur; vite interrompu par un craquement immonde.

L'ombre noire et gigantesque rugit triomphalement.

Le Hippie se leva. Tout en se glissant dans le siège conducteur il tourna la clé, et le moteur démarra immédiatement. Il savait que ce serait le cas, parce qu'il savait que le Patron avait fait semblant de tomber en panne. Il était doué pour remarquer ce genre de petits détails.

Comme les chaussures. Et ce qu'il y avait dans les chaussures.

Peut-être que les gens qui s'ennuyaient balançaient effectivement leurs godasses sur les lignes téléphoniques, mais le beatnik était persuadé qu'en général, ils ne laissaient pas leurs pieds à l'intérieur…


	5. Thé glacé (Nyo Archives & WTC!)

**Ice** par **krshann**

* * *

 **(Point de vu de Nyo)**

Mon coloc', Antoine, a toujours été d'une maladresse ridicule. Il passe son temps à trébucher, se cogner et casse des trucs constamment. Et évidemment, il n'a aucun sens du rangement. Trouver des chaussettes et des chaussures dans la cuisine est devenue une habitude avec lui…

«Ah-! Désolé!» me cria-t-il dans le couloir menant à ma chambre.

J'avais entendu du bruit dans la cuisine et venais de me lever pour aller voir.

«Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?» lui demandais-je en réponse.

Apparemment il avait réussis à casser un verre sur l'étagère.

«T'inquiète pas, je nettoie!»

Un soupir agacé m'échappa, mais je décidais tout de même de le laisser tranquille et de me remettre au travail. Pas la peine de faire tout un cirque pour ça! Après une heure à peaufiner mes derniers projets, je fus pris d'une soudaine soif et me leva pour aller me chercher à boire. Je pris mon verre préféré -un gros verre pilsner teinté de bleu- sur l'étagère de la cuisine et me servit du the glacé généreusement.

 _Mon pauvre Antoine, tu sais pas c'que tu rates!_ Me dis-je en savourant ma boisson.

J'avalai quelques morceaux de glace pilées et les sentit descendre dans ma gorge avant d'en faire tourner un autre plus gros sur ma langue. Je le fis ensuite éclater entre mes dents et m'apprêta à l'avaler également lorsqu'un goût étrange et ferreux se propagea dans ma bouche; et qu'une douleur lancinante se répandit dans ma gencive. C'est alors que je me souvins d'un détail: je n'avais mis aucun glaçon dans mon verre.


	6. Ppaannddaa (SLG)

**Daughter** par **un posteur anonyme de 4chan**

(Attention, gore et body horror)

* * *

Maître Panda entrouvrit lentement les yeux, soudainement réveillé par le grincement du parquet résonnant dans le couloir. Presqu'immédiatement toutes les connaissances qu'il avait accumulées à force de regarder des films d'horreur le mirent en alerte: _il y avait un homme à l'extérieur avec une hache; et il était sur le point de le démembrer_. Puis il se souvint que Mathieu avait fait installer une alarme sur la porte d'entrée; et que Wifi se mettait à miauler incessamment dés qu'un inconnu entrait dans la maison. Pas de miaulements; pas d'intrus… A moins que… _Les fenêtres!_... Non, non. Elles étaient verrouillées de l'intérieure et très dure à ouvrir de toutes manière. _Des fantômes, alors?_ Il n'y croyait pas et n'y avait jamais crut.

Toutes ces pensées s'emmêlèrent dans l'esprit de l'ursidé alors qu'il restait allongé sur son lit, cherchant une explication rationnelle pour se calmer. Il entendit un autre grincement et décida finalement de se lever pour aller voir. Il marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte avant de l'ouvrir d'un geste vif et d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

…Le Geek. Ce n'était que le Geek.

La forme frêle du garçon se dessinait juste en dehors de la zone que la lumière pouvait atteindre, ne laissant visibles au chanteur que le bout de ses petits pieds nus.

«Geek? Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à cette heure-ci?» s'étonna Maître Panda.

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de voir l'heure qu'il était, mais son instinct lui affirmait qu'il était encore très, très tôt. Lorsque le petit ne répondit pas, il haussa les épaules et supposa simplement qu'il avait fait un cauchemar. Après tout, le démarrage de la nouvelle saison d'SLG avait été plutôt difficile pour lui. Probablement n'était-il même pas encore tout à fait réveillé. Il observa le gamer faire quelques pas timides et maladroits, avançant un peu avant de s'arrêter là où la lumière dévoilait de ses pieds à son nombril, évidemment couverts par son pyjama Spider-Man.

«Ppaannddaa…» geignit-il d'une voix qui inquiéta et effraya à la fois l'ursidé.

C'était… Comme s'il ne contrôlait pas sa bouche; comme si quelqu'un l'avait bourré avec du coton.

«Geek? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas? Viens me voir…» murmura-t-il doucement en faisant un pas en avant dans le couloir, ses pieds s'enfonçant légèrement dans la moquette épaisse.

C'est à ce moment qu'il fut frappé par l'odeur; une odeur ferreuse de sang frais; et qu'il remarqua une large tâche qui descendait à l'avant du pyjama du gamer. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ses jeux, pas à cette heure-ci. Il commençait à paniquer: si le Geek était blessé il fallait se dépêcher d'appeler Mathieu; les urgences; n'importe qui… C'est alors que le plus jeune des Sommet fit quelques pas chancelants en avant.

Lorsque le garçon s'avança enfin dans la lumière néanmoins… Ce que vit le Panda n'était définitivement plus le petit gamer.

L'extrémité d'une dizaine de tentacules noirs et gluants s'échappait de sa bouche et sa gorge avait été sauvagement déchiquetée laissant couler un flot de sang chaud et épais. Les mêmes appendices qui se déversaient d'entre ses lèvres semblaient s'être également fichés dans la chair tendre de ses bras et de ses jambes; laissant mollement pendre les muscles pour mieux contrôler ses mouvements tels de macabres marionnettistes. Ses yeux n'étaient plus là où ils auraient dut être; remplacés par deux cavités effroyablement vides. Son scalpe avait été arraché; ne montrant plus de courtes mèches châtains mais des morceaux de veines, de chair et de muscles ensanglantés et pulsants entourés de pans entiers de peau pendant mollement dans le vide.

Maître Panda fit un pas en arrière sous le choc; trébuchant presque sur son propre pied alors que l'être grotesque et monstrueux faisait un pas vers lui, le Geek toujours sous son contrôle. Deux yeux jaunes et perçants fixaient l'ursidé; la chose n'avait pas de forme définis ni de détails faciaux; seulement un sourire immense dévoilant beaucoup trop de dents fines et acérées.

«Panda…»

Lorsqu'elle parlait, la créature semblait mettre toutes ses forces en œuvres pour émettre une poignée de sons. En revanche, elle avait copiée la voix du Geek à la perfection... La chose se rapprocha encore, son odeur putride brûlant les narines du chanteur. Maître Panda voulut se couvrir la bouche en sentant une gerbe de bile acide remonter de son estomac mais il se trouva complètement paralysé. La masse de tentacule se tendit vers lui; s'enroulant tel un obscur python autour de son cou; comprimant sa gorge et coupant l'afflux de sang. L'ursidé n'eu pas le temps de se débattre. Il vit des étoiles commencer à danser devant sa vision floue, avant de se sentir perdre connaissance.

Alors que le monde se faisait engloutir par l'obscurité, il entendit la créature parler et gémir quelque chose avec la voix du Geek. C'était comme si… Elle essayait de trouver les bons sons…

«Mh…»

«M-Mmh…»

«… Mathieu…?»


End file.
